The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Pits Of DOOM
by Verdammnis
Summary: A crossover of the legend of Zelda & DOOM. Taking place after the events of Twilight Princess. The story follows Link, as he travels through Hyrule once again where strange occurrences lead Link to believe that Hyrule once more is in danger. But from whom or what remains a mystery and quickly turns into one of the most brutal and merciless quest Link has ever had to master.
1. Chapter One: A Brewing Storm

Please know this is my first fanfiction story published so please let me know of the things you liked as well as any grammar errors or fixes as I will try my best to update this story.

A few legal things out of the way: I in no way hold any ownership over The Legend Of Zelda or DOOM these are products and their characters are owned by Nintendo and Id software. Both of these companies have created amazing products that revolutionised video games forever.

Warning: Also please know this story contains written descriptions of blood, gore as well as horror scenes.

Chapter One:

A Brewing Storm

Three years ago Link had defeated Ganondorf the demon king with the power of the master sword or else known as the blade of evils bane, wieldable only by the chosen hero of the goddess Hylia. He drove back the Twilight army of shadow beings and their king Zant who served as a puppet for Ganondorf. With the help of Midna the rightful ruler of the Twili people and Zelda the princess of Hyrule, Link returned Hyrule to its peaceful state before the Twilight dominion. Tired after a long and hard battle Link returned to his home Ordon village, surrounded by the Faron woods to retire. Here he teaches the kids about his adventures, the things he's been through and what he as learned from his travels. He helps around the village, rebuilding the damage done to Ordon village during the Twilight dominion as well as tame the villages horses with Illia.

Overall Link tries to resettle into his old life before he had to save Hyrule, yet sometimes he can't help but feel a certain emptiness sometimes. It is As if something had gone missing in his life, he finds himself often look at the horizon beyond Faron woods towards Hyrule field recalling his adventures. And even for all the hardships, he's had to endure, he can't help but feel that somehow he misses the thrill and excitement he felt during his quest.

One late evening Link is sitting on the balcony of his treehouse, enjoying the sundown after a long day of work helping out around the village. He's worked today with Illia assisting with the horses, he's always been able to tell her interest in him. But yet in his heart, he feels he's always seen her as more of a friend. His experiences in his travels and the fight with Gannon still lie heavy on him, he often finds himself waking up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat from nightmares. Sometimes not even recognising where he is.

"Ey! You there stop daydreaming I've got a letter for yer!" Link looks down from the balcony. Before his house stands a short man with a heavy backpack almost twice his size slung around his back, with a letter in his hand. Link rushes down the ladder of his treehouse until he reaches the ground, he turns to face the postman. "I've been calling for you the whole time! Yer got wax in yer ears or somethin' boy?" Link gave him an annoyed look. "Alright, alright here ye go looks important that's the royal seal if I'm not mistaken." He hands the letter to Link, indeed the letter has golden carvings all around it and overall has a look about it that boasts of royalty and importance. Link nods at the postman in appreciation and turns away back towards the ladder. "Yer a man of few words eh? It's not like I travelled all the way from Kakariko village to deliver this for you or anything because my colleague got sick." Link turned back to the postman. "You're right I'm Sorry, thank you." The postman nods at Link. "Ye welcome boy, take care now." And with that he is off, Link climbs back up the ladder and enters his comfy wooden home through his front door. He closes the door and properly inspects the letter, it's from Zelda links heart skips a beat from Zelda? Since he'd defeated Gannon and Midna had returned to the Twilight realm, they hadn't been in touch since. Links mind begins to race as he undoes the seal and takes out the paper within. Is she all right? Have dark forces returned to assault Hyrule once more? But to his relief, as he begins to read the letter, it is none of those things. In fact, it is an invitation, to a royal ball being held at Hyrule castle. Many important figures of Hyrule will be present, and she would like him as the hero of Hyrule to be there as well. Link checks for a date, and to his shock sees that the ball is in two days! If he would set off right now, he could just make it in time. Link spares no time, he rushed to get his old gear and supply's and instantly prepares for the journey ahead. A spark of excitement and determination coursing through him again, alike to what he felt during the adventures he had before. Link smiles at his readied gear, let's be off. But link remembers he's forgetting something. He steps toward an old dusty locker, slowly he opens it to reveal his old heroes clothes. The green shirt with the matching tunic and hat as well as his chainmail to be worn underneath. Carefully he takes the clothes out of the looker and puts out the dust, he smiles as the very look of his clothes return the pleasant memories of his journey. He puts the clothes into his gear bag to be saved for the ball, he makes a final check and decides he's finally ready.

But Link suddenly feels a shiver running down his spine as if he'd seen a ghost he starts hearing unsettling whispers. They seem to originate from both men and women, they speak in a strange language unlike anything link had ever heard before. Link looks about his home but is unable to determine the direct source of the whispers, They seem to come from everywhere. Link covers his ears as the whispers seem to increase in volume in an attempt to block them out, but to no avail, they seem to penetrate his very skull. He begins to cringe his teeth as he is nearing the verge of a scream. But then as suddenly as they came, they seem to fade away. Link takes his hands from his ears, he slowly and carefully looks around his home startled but he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, what in Hyrule was that?!

Still, a little shaken, Link takes his gear and starts heading towards the door of his room. Just before he exits his home, he takes a sheath containing the Ordon Sword that is lying beside the door. He straps the sheath around his shoulder. Link decides he is ready and exits his home to begin his journey.

On his way out of the village, he pays the town mayor a quick visit to let him know where he's off to. the major smiles warmly at Link. "Well, what an honour to be summoned by the princess herself! We and all of Hyrule owe you a great debt for what you have done Link, you deserve nothing less." Link returns the smile. "Thank you, I was also meaning to ask, did someone come by my house earlier by any chance?" The Mayor gave link a slightly worried look. "Apart from the postman, not to my knowledge did something happen?" Link shakes his head forgetting the thought. "Its-its nothing, sorry to bother you. I'll be back in a few weeks." And with that Link departs out of the village, into Farron woods.

Memories of his quest come flushing back to Link, as he travels through the beautiful Faron woods which are illuminated in a warm yellow from the late evening sun. Link feels at ease as he enjoys the scent and atmosphere of the woods, he hears the bird's chip merrily way up in the trees and feels a soft breeze blow against him with leaves flowing in the wind.

How he missed travelling through these woods. Link continues following the man-made path through the woods, eventually leading to Hyrule fields. He follows down the road at a fast pace, trying to get the most out of the remaining sunlight he has. After about two hours, he notices the sunlight steadily dying. It must be getting close to nightfall he thinks to himself, he looks about for a place to set up a camp for the night. Link knows how easy it is to get lost in the Faron woods at night even with the road to guide him. He finds a nice sheltered spot, it is perfectly hidden from the road but yet not too far from it. He crouches down to the ground beginning to unpack and prepare the camp when suddenly link hears another whisper from behind him. Frantically he looks about the surrounding woods alarmed, but it seems to have faded away abruptly.

Link is looking around checking his surrounds for any sign of movement, which is when he notices an odd stone tablet laying on the ground a few feet from his camp. carefully he inspects the ancient looking item covered with leaves and roots, he pushes them aside and sees that upon the stone a strange looking symbol seems engraved on the stone. It is a strange looking circle, with what looks like hieroglyphs surrounding it. They are unlike anything he's seen before, and therefore impossible for Link to make out. He reaches below the tablet in an attempt to see whether he can pick it up. But as soon as he touches it, Links ears are assaulted by a deafeningly loud inhuman scream that rings in his ears and seems to piece into his very soul. Link Covers his ears as they are burning with pain but to no avail.

Link backs away from the tablet, and alarmed draws his sword taking his hands away from his still half-deaf ears. All around him, he can hear the whispers returning, but this time they clearly are coming from the bushes surrounding the clearing in the forest he has set his camp in. "Who is there?!" Link shouts aloud, but no one shows and the whispers just seem to continue. "Enough! show yourselves!" To his surprise, the whispers seem to die away again. Link spends a Long Time examining the surrounding vegetation in the now near darkness his eyes have adjusted to. But he can see no movement, what is happening to him? Is this all just in his mind? Link pondered and looks back to the ground, to find that the tablet he'd looked at earlier has disappeared. But not just disappeared, it looks as if it had never been there in the first place. Disturbed by these events, Link decides to forget about the whole thing thinking it must be exhaustion. He lays down on his bedroll to try and get some sleep...

Link opens his eyes, to find himself waking up in the middle of the night. He's been through far too many ambushes in the middle of the night, to know this isn't a good sign. Slowly he reaches for the sheath containing his sword and instinctively grabs hold of its hilt. It is then he hears a branch snap nearby.

Link remains absolutely still, slowly moving his eyes around scanning the dark woods surrounding him. Slowly his eyes adjust to the darkness, and he can make out a shadowy shape standing behind a bush to his right. Carefully he draws the sword from its shed, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Link slowly gets up from his bedroll and begins sneaking towards the figure. As he gets closer, he can make out that it appears to have its back turned to him. He carefully approaches it closer and closer. Link is only a few metres away from it, and can now make out the figure in more detail. It appears to have a humanoid shape with extremely pale skin, it's hunched over and Link can make out wet crunching noises coming from it as if it's eating something. SNAP! Link was so focused on making out his opponent, he forgot to watch his footing and stepped on a branch. in an instant, the creature makes a deafening screech. It spins around to face Link with incredible speed. Bone snapping noises come from all over it's pale, wetly textured torso and legs as it swings around. Seemingly unaffected by the bones it must have shattered in its movement, it stands upright staring Link down. Link can now see the creature clearly as the moonlight shines down upon it. While it shares a humanoid body shape, it has extremely thin to the bone arms and legs and a demonic face. It seemingly hasn't any pupils or nose. instead, it has a massive maw, filled with long razor sharp teeth. While overall its body is as pale as the moon, its torso and maw are covered with fresh blood and gore. It feasted on what appears to be the remaining bits and pieces of a rabbit in its bloody clawed hands. the creature draws a hideous evil smile as if pleased by the hint of fear in Links expression upon looking at it. It drops the rabbit remains to the ground, making a wet splat as they hit the forest floor. Once more it screeches hideously and charges towards Link.


	2. Chapter Two: Courage

Link swallows his fear and stands ready for battle. The creature comes at him with incredible speed. But in one swift motion Link, doge's its attack and decapitates its left leg with his sword. It screeches in pain, it falls over Link as he is crouched down to avoid it falling on top of him. The creature falls frat on the Forrest ground, and Link spins around to face his fallen foe. To Link surprise, it is crawling towards him leaving a trail of blood on the forest floor from its open wound. Link decides to put it out of its misery, and in another flawless strike, he decapitates its head. The creature's body goes limp as it dies, Link cleans his sword as he looks down at the hideous creature. In his entire quest, the only creatures similar in appearance to it are the Redeads. But it moved much faster than they do, and unlike the Redeads this creature doesn't appear human in origin.

Suddenly, Link is blinded by a bright yellow-red light emitting from the corpse of the creature. As its brightness beginnings to fade, he looks back at the corpse in time to see it seemingly disintegrate into ash blown away by a soft breeze. Link was about to inspect the ash when suddenly he hears the whispers returning followed by a menacing demonic laugh echoing through the woods. All around him, he sees multiple yellow-red lights appear behind the bushes surrounding his camp. He hears screeches all around him alike to the creature he just killed, followed by frantic movement all around him. There surrounding me... Link realises as he readies himself for the coming fight. Two creatures like the one he just finished charge at him from his right, their claws spread with drool flowing down their maws. Link charges towards one of them, kicking it in its stomach causing it to lose its momentum and fall on its back. He switches to the second creature and decapitates the lower body with his sword.

The other creature is already back on its feet when Link sees another two of the monsters charge at him to his right. In one swift move with his sword, he beheads the creature that had just gotten back on its feet. Link continues his move, spinning to his left he brings the sword down to split the head of one of his new attackers into two open half's. Link pushes the bleeding corpse into his second attacker, which causes it to lose balance. Link uses the opportunity and thrusts his sword through the corpse's stomach, into the other creature. It screeches in pain as Links sword slices through them both. Link hears, at last, another two approach him from behind, he puts his foot on the corpse's stomach in support. He pulls his sword out of the two creatures, the wounded beast behind the corpse making a hideous grunt as he does. The footsteps are close as link spins around, he sees three more of the creatures charging at him. He cuts the first two down, but the third manages to slice into his hip with this sharp claws. Link holds back from screaming in pain, as its uneven claws manage to get stuck on his skin tearing part of it outwards revealing his wrecked flesh underneath. Before the creature can continue its attack, Link decapitates its arm and head releasing him from the pain. Link examines his wound the cut is deep and he is bleeding badly, he needs to finish this quickly or run. He would need to lose his attackers and stitch it up before he loses too much blood. Link tries to ignore the stabbing pain, already feeling a little dizzy. All around him he can see movement in the bushes, except the direction his attackers came from. He decides to take the chance, and dashes forward through the gap in the rustling bushes into the deep of the woods. Suppressing the unyielding pain from his wound, Link with all his remaining strength runs through the vegetation of the forest. He hearings his pressures not far behind him, but he continues to run through the woods desperate for any sign of a cave or place where he could hide. But to no avail, the woods seem to stretch endlessly before him with no sign of any variation or potential hiding spots. He enters an opening in the forest, when sees a massive intimidating figure tower over him. It is absolutely massive and like the other creatures it appears humanoid in form, but Link cannot make out its full details as it seems completely covered in an unnatural darkness. the creature looks down at Link, revealing its glowing red eyes that seem to pierce directly into Links soul. Mastering his fear and summoning his courage, Link draws himself out of his frozen gaze at the terrifying monster. He was about to turn around and flee, knowing too well in his current condition and armed with only his Ordon sword he cannot take on a creature of that size. But with unnatural speed for its size, the creature swoops link off the forest floor with its massive clawed hand, lifting him upwards. Link is in complete agony, as he can hear his individual bones snapping under the pressure of the creature's grip. Slowly it lifts him upwards towards its face. Link in all his pain can make out its massive maw opening, filled with terrifying teeth appropriate to its size. Link closes his eyes, as he feels the wet greasy texture of its tongue on his upper broken body.

He can feel the humidity of the beasts inner mouth, as well as smell a stench of rotten partly digested body parts and fleshy bits in its breath.

Link, at last, lets out a final scream of pain, as he feels his lower body being crushed and separated by the creature's teeth as it bites down. Links vision becomes blurry, and he can feel himself slipping out of consciousness. The last thing he could feel before everything turned white as he passed out, was the wetness of the creatures inner throat with its fluids and the immense force from it as he was being swallowed.

Zelda looks out of a window in her own royal bedroom, she enjoys the beautiful sight from her castle on the rising of the morning sun. She sees the vast green fields of Hyrule and in the distance the great mountains that blend in with the horizon. Down these great mountains, runs a forest that stretches all the way to the beginning of the green Hyrule fields. This forest is known as the mysterious Farron woods, within it lies many mysteries and ruins that sometimes date all the way back to the time of the great goddess Hylia. But there also lies in Farron woods a small village, called Ordon village Links home... it's been three years since they ended Ganondorf's tyranny, and freed the Twili people as well as their own. It pains Zelda to recall the suffering her people had to endure during the Twilight dominion, and her inability to help them... And Yet somehow Link managed to save them all, regardless of the hopeless situation they were all in. Hyrule will forever be in his debt, she wonders if he managed to receive her letter in time to be able to attend the royal ball.

Zelda can't deny the fact, that she had been looking forward to seeing him again for quite some time. She wonders if he also sometimes had sleepless nights or nightmares from the things they have been through. Sometimes Zelda still has nightmares of being caged in a room, or of the brutal slaughter of her men she had witnessed during the battle for Hyrule castle against Zant

the usurper King of the Twilight realm. She also wonders often if Ganon really had been defeated that day, thinking sometimes she can still feel his presence. It would do her well to have someone to talk to, who could understand her as most the people of Hyrule Castle seem to have no recollection of the Twilight domain and the fall of Ganondorf. She hears a knock on her door. "You may enter." Zelda turns around from her window, to see one of her maids open the door. "Your Highness your modiste has finished your dress for the royal ball." Zelda smiles and nods at her. "Thank you, Nadine I will call for him shortly." The maids face lightens up, as she realises that Zelda remembered her name. " There is another matter, your highness, we have received information regarding the whereabouts of the young man from Ordon village you have send the invitation to." Zelda's heart skips a beat at the mention of Link but is careful not to let it betray her composure.

Zelda follows her maid down the stairs into the great castle hall, it is absolutely massive and made by the finest architectures in Hyrule. In the centre of the hall is her throne, above the throne, is a great stone sculpture of the tri-force with three female sculptures around the individual pieces of the tri-force representing the three Devine goddesses who created Hyrule.

Standing on the red carpet leading towards the throne stands what appears to be a worn traveler they go towards him Nadine doing the introductions as they approach and stop before him "Your Highness this is Shad he is a traveler who claimed to have information regarding the young man from Ordon village." the traveler bows towards Zelda. "Your Highness." Zelda looks him over slightly recognising him "Were you not part of the resistance group during the Twilight dominion?" Shad looks at her in complete surprise "I'm honoured! Few remember that there even was a resistance group during the Twilight dominion most appear to have lost their memories of that time altogether, but I will not waste your time I'm sure you have other things to attend to I'm here to tell you that I was recently traveling through Farron woods and came across a delivery man, after I had talked to him I found out that he had just delivered a royal letter from the princess to a young man named Link the delivery man made a few more deliveries that day and as he was just leaving for Farron woods thought he'd seen the young man walk towards the mayor's house packed and ready for a long journey, so in other words it is very likely he is on his way here. Since I was on my way to Hyrule Castle regardless I felt it my duty to inform you of this." Zelda nods at him appreciatively "Thank you for taking the time to deliver us this message." Shad bows again "It was an honour, your Highness, Ido not which I to take up any more of your time and will take my leave." but before he heads back towards the door he also adds "Link has helped me greatly in my research I owe him a great deal for that alone, I would welcome the chance to meet him again as well." With that, he exits the throne hall. Zelda turns to her maid "Would you take me to the modiste I think I would like someone else's opinion on the dress as well." Nadine smiles at her "Of course your highness, please follow me." Zelda was about to follow her maid when she was startled by a frightening voice

\- ("Thy flesh undone, thy soul consumed bow before the eternal fire join in the pain and suffering.")- Zelda turns around to see the sinister and strange words originate from what appears to be an extremely thin old mam cloaked completely in black

\- ("purify us with thy embrace, tear us apart from our shell and help us embrace thy purity.")- creepily the cloaked figure slowly raises its head to reveal a deformed mouth filled with animalistic sharp teeth it smilies at Zelda with absolute hatred and evil intentions. It raises it's head up further to reveal red eyeless sockets with blood flowing down from them. Its voice takes a deep distorted tone as it speaks again.

\- ("Your world shall yield, your people burn and bleed for our pleasure!" The creatures tone becomes more and more furious with Blood pouring out of its mouth as well as it's eye sockets. "You will bleed, yes you'll die and see all whom you hold dear burn! Burn!! Burn in our eternal fire!!!")- "Your Highness?" Zelda turns back to Nadine her maid a look of worry set on her face as she attempts to examine the reason for her queen's shocked expression. "I-" Zelda turns back around to where she saw the figure confused she finds that the figure seems to have disappeared. Shaking her had she adds "Its-its nothing I'm sorry, please lead the way."

All seems dark and cold. There is no light no hope, but alas no pain and no suffering... Yet suddenly, he finds himself standing Infront of Ganondorf with the same sword of evils bane in hand ready to end it once and for all.

Link sits up from his bedroll, awakened by his own screaming. He is panting for air, as he frantically checks to see if all his limbs were still attached which to his relief they all seemed there and in working order. Confused he looks around, to find he's still in Faron woods at his camp he had made the previous night. "was..was it all a dream?" Link ponders as he examines his hands and finds not a single wound or sign of wear on them, "It..it felt so real.."

But as Link looks about his camp examining it as well, he is shocked to find obvious signs of a struggle. He notices the ground around his camp is heavily disturbed, with what even appear to be some claw marks on the ground here and there. Yet Link can't see any footprints, or any sign the creatures he had fought. Or even his own struggle. "Rough night?" Surprised Link looks to his right to find what appears to be a middle-aged man with a large leather handbag sitting by his side unnoticed. "I was just making my daily rounds through the woods when I found you in a clearing not too far from here.." link looks at the man confused "I was lying in a clearing?" The man nods at him. "Yeah, I found you just lying there completely out cold. I found your trail and figured your camp mustn't be too far off." Link grunts as he feels a sudden pain in his hip and noticed he's bandaged. "Yes, you Might want to take it easy for a while. When I found you, you were a little roughed up. Judging by your bruises I'd say you must have fallen from quite a decent height, however you managed to do that." For a moment Link considered telling the man about his dream but realising how mad he would sound he decided against it. "I-I can't seem to remember." The man gave him a warm smile "Trust me, in your age, I had my fair share of those sort of nights. What is your name?" Link extends a hand to him "Link, my name is Link and thank you for your help." The man shook his hand "Talon, and don't worry about it." Link couldn't help but feel a certain familiarity with the name somehow. "Talon...I feel like I heard that name before.." Talon Looks up at the sun "Ah, yes I was named after my grandfather he used to own a farm called the Lon Lon ranch back then." He looks back at Link. "I and my wife have actually just recently moved here from Hyrule Castle to open a farm and bring my grandfather's infamous lonlon milk back on the market." Talon turns around and opens his leather carry bag. He fumbles about his bag until at last he takes out a filled milk bottle and hands it to Link. "Here, try it I guarantee it'll make you feel better." Link nods at Talon in appreciation as he takes the milk bottle "Thank you." He opens the bottle and instantly is hit by a sweet yet fresh milky smell. Link drinks from the bottle, the milk truly tasting fresher and more nutritious than any other milk he's had before. To his surprise Link almost instantly feels the pain in his hip fade away, and instead feels awake and fit as if he could journey for a hundred miles. "This is incredible!" Pleased Talon smiles. "Like it?" Link hands the milk bottle back to Talon. "I feel no more pain, I don't think even a healing potion made me feel this good." Link looks up at the sky seeing by the setting of the sun that it must already be early afternoon. "If I had time, id come by your farm to buy one of your bottles but I must be off. Thank you for your kindness." Talon looks Links gear over. "Are you on your way to Hyrule Castle by any chance?" Link already packing up his camp speaks while he hurriedly gathers gear and equipment. "Yes, I am actually." Talon gets up. "I'm going to make a sample delivery there today, if you like you could help me with it I could use an extra hand it would save me a second trip and you'd get to use one of our horses you'll be faster than on foot."


	3. Chapter Three: Scorched Earth

In a world of fire, across a countryside of burned earth formed of a landscape of endless hills with rivers of lava, blood and flesh flowing between them, one stood. Surrounded by corpses and carcasses of his kin, he stares down the incoming waves of hell. Covered in heavily worn armour from countless fights, and Armed to the teeth. He tosses the decapitated head of a demon he slew only moments ago aside. Looking at his hand covered in the demon's blood, he forms a fist and feels a rush of determination, rage.

He kicks the carcass of the slain demon down into the river of lava to his right and listens to the crackling sizzle of its bones as it disintegrates into the lava. Looking to his left he smiles as he picks up one of his most trusted companions from the ground.

Readying his double-barreled shotgun, he replaces the spent shells with new ones and tightens his grip as mentally prepares himself to fight them all, As he always has and always will.

Long had he fought them alongside his kin for every inch of their world but yet... Lost. After endless desperate fights, he now is all that is left. They had come and destroyed his entire world. But for once ever since they had invaded, he is one step ahead of them. now that his species is almost spent, he knows what they will look for next. He knows what he must do to stop them.

He looks at the remains of his fallen comrades. Even for all the advanced technology and weaponry, they had, as well as the time to prepare. They couldn't stop them, He pushes his thoughts aside and blasts the first demon charging towards him with his shotgun. The power of the blast splits the upper half of the demon in half, forming a massive hole in its chest. For a moment the remains of the demon continue to walk towards him until he kicked the carcass to the ground.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Another demon had advanced and was now in mid-air about to pounce him. He throws aside his weapon, and just as it is about to dig its claws into him he smashes it across its jaw with his fists causing the demon to lose its momentum. He takes its arms and dislocates its shoulders with a sickening pop.

While the demon screeches in pain, he grabs it by its skull with both hands and through sheer force digs his fingers into its skull.

Blood pulses from where his fingers meet the insides of the demon's skull, it screeches in pain and rage.

In one swift and brutal move he digs his fingers even deeper into its skull, and with a sickening crack he splits the creatures head all the way to its lower torso into two open half's.

Blood pulses from its parted bones and pulsing flesh. The creature manages a sickening gurgling sound and as it falls over onto the burned ground.

The next moments pass over him in a blur as he loses count of how many of the monsters he kills until at last, he throws the carcass of the last demon into the lava river. He allows himself a brief moment to relax. Standing atop the heap of dead demons, he notices the fast rate his heart was pounding.

He closes his eyes and once more listens to those satisfying sound as the body of the last demon meets with the lava. A momentary calm washes over him, but he suddenly feels himself being lifted from the ground. He opens his eyes again and sees a bright orange energy beginning to spread all over him.

As the energy continues, a demonic voice laughing at him mockingly. "Come on! I'm ready! Bring it!!" He shouts aloud, he is blinded as the light of the energy intensifies covering his whole vision.

When he blinks his eyes open again, he finds himself transported to an entirely different location. He is floating in a large seemingly concealed room in the shape of a pentagon. The room is entirely made of flesh with pikes all around him with impaled human heads on them of all genders and ages. He descends down, to what appears to be a sort of crater in the centre of the room.

His feet make a sickening squish as they hit the floor filled, with gore and intestines. He just bearly stops himself from throwing up as the intense stench hit his nostrils.

But giving him no break he feels a shiver running down his spine, as he hears a piercing inhuman howl not from this world all around him. Some walls of the room begin descending into the ground, revealing multiple hidden rooms all around him. New monstrosities had been waiting inside them for their turn to tear him apart.

"Hell knights" is what he calls them taller than any man, they stand upright with two hoofed legs that share the likeness of that of a bulls. Their upper torsos are humanoid, but their hands have massive claws as well as a fearsome inhuman face. Massive horns protrude outwards of its skull truly giving it a frightening aggressive appearance. Atop all this, they have a massive maw filled with teeth made to tear bone and flesh apart.

Surrounded by these frightening creatures, he prepares for his final stand. All of them at once lift their hand up, and a green energy seems to emit from their hands.

In the early days of the attack, it took him and an entire platoon with heavy casualties to take one of these beings down. Knowing what follows, he charges at one of them before it can release its deadly energy flare that would burn him to a crisp.

The creature swipes with incredible speed at him, scraping his armour only bearly missing his head. Smoothly he sticks the barrel of his shotgun into its mouth. He pulls the trigger, its head explodes into a spray of brain tissue and gore, that covers him as well as the room it was in. Feeling a rising heat behind him, he spins around with the slain creature in front of him. He uses it as a shield against the incoming green fireballs. As they hit the dead monster it disintegrates almost instantly saving him, but also exposing him to a renewed attack. He charges towards the next room, with another creature inside. But as he exits the room with the ashes of the slain creature inside, he is ambushed by two hell knights to his exact right. They had left their room and started advancing him while he was shielding himself.

One of the two picks him up, while the other opens its maw ready to tear him into bits. Reacting quickly he smashes the second hell knights across its hideous jaw stopping it from consuming him. He then digs his armoured fingers into the other creatures arm and splits its skin partly open exposing muscle and veins.

The Monster shrieks drops him holding its wounded arm, using his chance he grabs the creatures by its jaws and with all his might rips its maw outward. The Monster somehow still alive, gurgles and attempts to fix its broken jaws.

He again feels a rising heat on his back and spins around to see the green energy beam heading towards him. He finds the other creature he mashed across its jaws and kicks it into the fireball.

It screams in rage as it disintegrates in the green fire. Leaving the other creature to bleed out, he charges towards the hell knights who threw the energy beam. Luckily for him, this one is still inside its room. He opens up his double-barreled shotgun and inserts two new shells into it. The creature throws another energy beam at him but he dodges its attack and unloads both shells into the monster. The sheer force of the blast blows the creature into pieces leaving only a bloody mess of bone and flesh in the room it was in. To his surprise he finds a chainsaw stuck on the wall behind where the creature had stood. He checks it finding it still quarter way filled with fuel he grabs hold of it, starts her up and tears the saw free from the wall. The chainsaw buzzes merely in the hands of its new oner as he turns his attention back to the bleeding creature in the centre of the room. The creature stops it's failing attempts at fixing its maw and glares with a look of absolute evil at him, it reaches skyward with its hand and green energy begins to erupt from it.

Chainsaw in hand he sprints to the creature, and before it can release its beam he saws off its arm. He then moves the chainsaw across its torso, sawing through it from its lower left hip to its right shoulder cutting the whole creature into two halves. Spewing blood, the two half's fall lifeless to the ground, and he drops the chainsaw with it.

He looks at his hands drenched in blood and dripping with small bits and pieces of the creatures. A few words begin echoing in his mind, rip and tear...Rip and tear them all apart. A Madness threatens to overwhelm him for a moment, his entire body begins to shake uncontrollably as he recalls the slaughter of thousands of their monstrosities by his hand. The gore, the blood... The lust... Kill...have to kill, have to kill more! Rip and tear! Rip and tear! He shakes his head and forms a first in an attempt to stop his hands from shaking. "Deep breaths, inhale." He draws a deep breath, and in his mind counts to three. "Exhale." And as he released his breath, through endless enforced self-training and control he manages to stop his shaking and regain his cool. He looks back down to the chainsaw noticing that its empty, and instead takes his shotgun back to arms. He engages the safety of the gun and takes out the shells he had spend. He inserts two new shells into the still smoking barrels and claps the shotgun back together. "Focus." He calls to himself pushing aside the enormous grief of his losses that always creeps up once he manages to calm himself.

He remembers his mission, his single remaining purpose. "The gate, find the gate prevent the spread." He disengages the safety of his gun and searches the rooms for an exit. Among the skin and flesh that make up the walls of the rooms, he finds a massive eye. Holding his breath to shield himself from the shortly coming stench, he grabs the eye with both hands and begins bulling it out of the wall. Blood begins running from the eye as he feels it loosening. He summons his strength and in one final heave, have he pulls the eye free from the wall. A small waterfall of blood runs down from where it was placed on the wall. As the blood finishes flowing, it reveals what appears to be a lever of some kind made entirely of bones.

He pushes the lever upward, and instantly the wall to his right begins descending to the ground, tearing free from what appears to have been some sort of veins that connected it to the ceiling. As the wall slowly descends down he is blinded by the red light of the outside world.

As he steps back outside, he is greeted with the same hellish landscape that used to be his home. Only he no longer seems near to the castle he was heading towards before. He appears to be standing in the middle of a ruined street of what used to be a city. Yet now is just a collection of ruins of skyscrapers, trashed cars and human skeletons.

As he stands there in the middle of the street, not hearing a single noise in the whole ruins of the city, other than the slight whistle of the wind. He truly feels like the last person on earth, he notices that the room he had come from seems to have disappeared.

It doesn't surprise him, he knows that it must be one of the many tricks they had pulled on him countless times before.

Voices of doubt begin to creep up on him, that he had struggled with since the beginning. They tell him that it's hopeless, that all is lost and he should give in. He hears the screams and shouts from all the people he's seen being transformed or eaten. He sees their faces that keep him awake at night.

With a struggle, he manages to silence the voices and screams in his head. As he focuses on finding the right path, through the city into the burnt desert. The screams in his mind begin to fade. He wonders where the demons came from. Another world perhaps? If so then perhaps just maybe if there could be another word like his better off than his own. The thought brings a spark of warmth and Hope to his cold ruthless heart. He wipes the blood from his shotgun and begins his stalk through the ruins...


	4. Chapter Four: Chaos

Link and talon hastily ride through the beautiful green fields of Hyrule leaving the Faron Forrest behind. The afternoon sun shines brightly on them and in the far distance link can even see the Hyrule castle itself.

"Not so fast Link I don't want to risk breaking the bottles," Talon shouted

Link slows the pace of the horse talon had lent him for the trip, the horse obeys without any hindrance.

Talon smiles. "You really have a way with horses, don't you? usually, she doesn't do so well with strangers."

"I used to ride a lot back in the day."

"I see, well at this pace we should reach the castle by nightfall."

link slows the pace of his horse to match talons "Good, I look forward to seeing the castle again."

Past Hyrule fields in the great castle itself a guard smashes the doors of the throne room open interrupting the princess during her preparations for the upcoming ball

startled Zelda turns towards the intruding guard. shocked to find the guard badly wounded bleeding profusely from multiple wounds with his once proud armour torn and hanging in torn pieces from him

"PRINCESS! Were -Blarrgh!-"

The guard throws up blood.

"Were under attack!"

Zelda runs up to the guard to catch him before he falls to the ground

"Get my healer!"

she shouts at the throne room guards who immediately rush off to find him. Zelda turns her attention back to the dying guard.

"Can you still manage to speak? what do you mean we're under attack?"

weakly the guard looks at the princess the life fading from his face weakly he manages to mumble his words.

"(cough) ..Came...Kakariko village.."

He dies.

Not too far from the castle in the fields of Hyrule Link sees massive smoke clouds rising in the east looking back he sees Talon has noticed it as well.

"That's coming from Kakariko village..."

abruptly Link turns his horse towards the direction of the smoke and storms off with his horse, faintly link could make out talon shouting behind him but his voice is drowned by the strong wind that now engulfs him.

Link races towards the smoke passing through the narrow pass between the mountains that surrounds death mountain the sun shines brightly on him blinding him slightly as he goes around the final corner into the valley kakariko village is based in. His heart breaks from the sight Infront of him. The entire village is on fire with many buildings already burned to smoking ruins all around the streets lie black skeletons with remnants of burned skin still smoking on them. Link dismounts his horse and falls to his knees his eyes begin to tear at the view of the carnage. Devoid of words and thought link stares in shock and disbelief at the burning houses and the corpses throughout the street. He feels enormous grief and deep emotional pain and cries. His friends Renando, Luda, Barnes there dead there all dead... He hears hoofs galloping towards him and Talon Comes up behind him.

"Link? Link! Are you alright?"

He quickly pulls his hand over his mouth.

"By the goddesses what is that smell?"

And then he sees the source of it.

"Sweet Farore..."

He also takes in the scene of the carnage.

"Who... Who could have done this?!"

Link wipes away his tears.

"I knew the people here... They were my friends."

Talon was about to say something but they were both surprised by the loud echo of a great explosion towards the direction of Hyrule Castle.

Zelda falls to the ground as a massive impact causes the entire castle to shake violently. A guard runs up to her and yells at her, but she notices that she cannot hear him. While he helps her to her feet she realises that she must have lost her hearing, for all around her guards are shouting at each other and rubble falls from the ceiling of the room. Zelda tumbles, feeling a sudden pain in her ankle but the guard catches her before she falls again to the ground. She leans on the guard, as he helps her walk towards the castle's cellar. Still unable to hear the guard gestures for her to stay put, as he lets her down on a chair meant for the guard of the cellar. Still in pain, Zelda nods and the guard speeds off back the way they had come.

The guard races back up the stairs all around him the walls shake and he can hear his comrades shout in the distance. As he gets back to the throne room, the throne room gate is blasted open. Its doors flying flat onto a formation of guards who had set up defensive positions searching frantically for the attacker, as all around him guards fall lifeless to the ground he is terrified and confused by that he is unable to find the source of the attack. He hears a sharp swish and feels an intense pain in his stomach, he yells out in pain coughing up blood. In the progress he looks down and finds a massive crater in his stomach, his insides burned to a crisp with his own spine slightly exposed. he loses feeling in his legs and falls to the ground. His vision begins to blur as a sudden tiredness overtakes him and the last thing he saw before everything went black was a blurred shape walking through the broken gate...

Zelda looks down her ankle seeing she must have twist it in her fall, slowly Zelda begins to hear things again when another blow causes the castle to shake violently.

She steadies herself by holding on to the wall as the shaking abruptly stops, Zelda begins to make out shouting coming from the throne room followed by what she can only describe as loud sudden thunder strikes and then...

Nothing faintly she can now make out groans and moans of agony coming from the throne room. Carefully Zelda begins to get up steadying herself on the wall and makes her way back to the throne room with a bad limp.

She enters the throne room to find it littered with round impact craters in the concrete of the room and massive holes in the ceiling. Dying guards lie everywhere, as quickly as she can muster she makes her way to the nearest guard.

She places a hand on his shoulder looking him over he is covered in deep circular wounds that pierced his armour and skin.

Twitching he looks at her struggling to breathe there must be blood that has entered his lunges.

"Shhhh, You're going to be fine."

Faintly the guard smiles as he stops twitching and dies. Heavy hearted Zelda closes his eyes.

Zelda hears a frantic scream echo down from the stairs towards her living quarters followed by a loud thunderous bang. Her maid lifelessly tumbles down the stairs with her skull split open Zelda gasps in shock.

Then a heavy set of boots echo down the stairs, mighty sounding with the sound of a slight squish at each step. Around the corner of the spiral stairs emerges another figure.

The figure is Covered in blood, strongly build with green futuristic armour. Threateningly it is holding what to Zelda looks like a crossbow with two metal tubes attached to it.

Zelda feels a shiver run down her spine and can feel whatever is behind its helmet looking straight at her. Slowly it's knuckles crack while it forms a fist making a slight squish from the blood the what appears to be a man is covered in.

In an instant, the man aimed his device at Zelda and fired. Zelda managed to dodge the attack by jumping behind a pillar, but the blast tore a chunk of the pillar off and ate into her shoulder.

She screams in pain but she is lucky it only appears to be a flesh wound frantically she runs out of her cover to another spiral staircase leading up to her personal quarters she hears the man fire another shot at her but he just missed her not wasting any time she runs up the stairs faster than any time in her life.

He stood enraged of his missed opportunity cracking open his shotgun to reload while hurrying after his target he wonders why he'd missed he inserts a fresh pair of shells was is comprehension? Lack of discipline? No, he knows why he's got to do it, he knows what's at stake he's come this far hell do what's necessary. "I won't falter, I won't hesitate." He thinks to himself as he races up the stairs.

Zelda rushes into her tower quarters and locks the door looking she tares down the curtains and opens the windows. She looks down and feels her stomach turn to find it to be at least twenty meters straight down to the ground from her tower outside her room she hears the clicking of guard armor and frantic shouting rush down the stairs outside her room the clicking abruptly stops and she hears shrill screaming followed by two distinctive thunderous blasts. Hurrying she attempts to make a makeshift rope out of her curtains but before she can finish she hears the heavy steps of the armoured man slowly but steadily come up to her door terrified her eyes are fixed to her door as the steps come to a halt in front of her Worden door. Frantically she looks around for a place to hide.

In one swift kick, he breaks open the door slowly he scans the room with his eyes before entering. The room is rather beautifully crafted with an elegant looking table and chair set in the middle of the circular room with a total of three open windows in the room which illuminates it in the yellow of the evening light. Beautiful paintings of the castle and royal looking princes and princesses are spread out around the room. But most importantly he notices the curtains have been torn and there is what appears to be the beginning of a makeshift rope beside the table.

"she is hiding.."

Slowly he entered the room carefully scanning every angle of the room with each step but to no success and then it hits him "she isn't hiding in the room..."

Zelda struggles to hold on to the edge of an engraving in the wall just beside one of the windows of her room on the outside the wind blows strongly against her making it hard to hear the man's steps. She feels her strength starting to fade as she has no footing and is only hanging from these lucky engravings she's found on the wall. She begins to sweat and feels her grip beginning to slip panicked she looks around for other options to hold onto but can't see anything, but her struggle is suddenly put aside as she hears heavy footsteps stop just outside the window beside her. She holds her breath ignoring her slipping grip begging for him to keep going... but there are no more steps she hears in fact she is terrified as suddenly an arm reaches out of the window violently grabs her by her arm and with incredible strength pulls her back inside through the window and throws her across the room.

Zelda slams into a wall of her quarters feeling a sharp pain in her ribcage and her back. She falls to the ground and struggles to move at all she manages to roll over to her side and coughs up a bit of blood.

She feels herself being griped by her hair and pulled away the sharp pain causes her to cry and she mumbles.

"No..no,no.."

with a strong and swift pull, the man forces Zelda to her feet and examine her Zelda sobbing desperately pleads

"Please... Don't.."

unexpectedly the man replies coldly

"Shut up."

He grabs her right hand and tears off her glove to reveal the sign of the Triforce of wisdom on her hand.

"You're her."

He states in an emotionless voice.

He kicks her in the stomach and backs away from her, bringing back up his double barreled shotgun he clicks it open.

Still coughing from the pain in her stomach Zelda manages.

"You... You speak our tongue.. Please, what do you want? Why are you killing my people?"

Inserting new shells into the barrels he states.

"It's you I'm after they just got in the way.."

Sliding to her knees unable to stand anymore Zelda weakly asks.

"Why.. why do you need to kill me?"

He snaps the barrels closed.

"You're the reason my worlds gone to shit, they need you and won't stop until they find you... I won't let them destroy another world and compared to what they will do to you I'm doing you a favour..."

He aims his gun at her. Quietly and defeated Zelda's weakly looks at the man confused.

"They? ..who are they?...need me?.."

She loses consciousness.


	5. Chapter Five: Into The Inferno

A flash followed by a sharp pain she gasps another flash she cries out and falls...

Zelda crawls with one hand, holding her wound on her stomach with the other in an attempt to stop the bleeding. But it is its no use she pales and feels her strength fading. A sudden tiredness washes over her, and she is having trouble staying awake.

Too weak to continue crawling,

she lowers her self down to the ground. As she lies there she thinks of Link, she hopes that he never received her letter and remained secure in his home in Ordon village. She can't help but wish nearing her end, that she could have seen him once more. But the thought of him safe gives her comfort, and it is so that she closed her eyes with a smile on her face. As she picturing herself sitting beside him, at the balcony of his cozy home in Ordon village. Feeling the warmth of his hand as she holds it...

He stands over, watching the life drain from her eyes. When a scream suddenly echoes in his helmet, and a red energy beam emerges before him. It rips open the towers ceiling and scorches the sky. The scream is in an inhumanly high pitch and causes him to scream out in pain alongside the beam. Two energy lines emerge from the beam alike to hands, violently it lifts the girl's lifeless body up. It screams in rage and smashes the body into the table of the room. With an endless inhumanly high-pitched scream the beam swipes at him with its hands. He feels himself lifted from the ground and feels his armour jerk violently as he smashes into the brick wall of the tower. His vision begins to fade, but with satisfaction, he mutters his successful mission.

"Find the source of power - destroy it, prevent the spread..."

His vision fades to black.

Link blasts into the destroyed throne room.

"Zelda!!"

All around him lie dead castle guards and rubble. The setting sun illuminates it all in a blood yellow light. Desperately he looks around for any sign of the princess but to no success.

Zelda!!"

Link screams desperately, it is then he sees the remainder of what must have once been one of her maidens lie lifeless at the end of a spiral staircase. Strange small golden tubes lie just before her. He looks around, notices another spiral staircase and finds lying before it Zelda's crown. He rushes up the stairs, and into Zelda's open tower quarters and there she lies...

Links heart almost stops at the sight, the room is completely ravaged. It's ceiling blown open, and the once royal appearance of the room destroyed. In the middle of the room, Zelda's royal table is split in the middle where Zelda lies. Link slowly walks over to her, kneels he holds her in her arms. She is completely pale, her once warm delicate skin cold and her beautiful eyes devoid of any life.. she is dead.

"No.. no...no"

He Sobs.

"Nooooo!!"

He yells out and screams in agony. He holds her close as he cries. The things he wanted to say to her, no should have said to her. The nights he lay awake thinking of her, first kakariko village and now the princess... His princess... His Zelda.

"Why? Why? Why? Who would do this?!"

Link screams in his head.

Then just behind him, he hears a crack, the movement of rubble. Looking around he sees a deep hole in the wall, the size of a man. A few stones fall out, then a boot emerges and another followed by a heavily armoured hand steadying itself to push out the body it belongs to.

Out of the hole emerges a man, wearing heavily worn and torn futuristic green armour. Through the helmet he is wearing, Link can feel the man looking straight at him. Gently Link lets Zelda back to the ground, an unyielding rage burns inside every inch of his body. All his thoughts of warning, are squashed to a pulp by a lust for revenge of which Link had never felt before. Seeing the rage in his eyes, the man reached for a device behind him. But as he brought it out he notices it is Brocken beyond repair, enraged he throws it aside.

His eyes fixed on the man, Link draws his Ordon Sword. The man clicks his knuckles getting into a fighting stance. But they both get distracted by an echoing demonic laugh, the castle shakes the ground starts to glow red, and out of it bursts another beam only this one draws them both in. The laugh grows more maniacal as both Link and the man struggle to resist its pull. But at lasts their both jerked into the light.

Opening his eyes, he saves himself from Falling on his face landing on one knee with his right arm as support. He slowly gets to his feet and takes in the familiar surroundings. He also sees the boy not too far from himself.

Struggling Link slowly gets to his feet, he feels incredibly hot as if standing near lava it makes his every breath a tremendous effort and the hot air hurts his lungs. Why? Why is it so unbelievably hot? He looks up and sees he is no longer in Hyrule. A landscape of sharp mountains devoid of any life is surrounding him with ruins of ancient twisted castles and demonic temples. On the flatter platform like surfaces between the mountains, the sky is an inferno red. With orange-yellow energy beams reaching down from it.

He also sees him, the man that killed her. In a sudden rush of adrenaline, he manages to suppress the heat and run up to him. He slashes at him with his sword, the sword hits his elbow but his armour appears too thick and it bounces off it. The man smashes link in the face, causing him to lose his momentum and stagger back.

"I HAD to do it! It was the only way to prevent this from happening to your own world!"

He gestures at the surroundings. Link stops for a moment, giving him time to explain further but mostly to recover.

"They travel from world to world consuming everything they can they destroyed mine and were about to destroy yours!"

Link spat a bit of blood to the ground.

"In order to open a strong portal they need energy and that's why they were after her! She was to be their key!"

Link glares at him.

"You think that that's going to make me forgive you?!"

The man relaxes.

"No... I don't expect you to forgive me, I just wanted you to understand that... Because I know the pain you're going through..."

Link considered that for a moment.

"And what about the people at Kakariko village?! We're they keys too?! You slaughtered these innocent people! They were my friends!"

The man looks down at his hands, almost with a hint of shame quietly he mutters.

"I.. did? ... Was that me?..."

The voices in his head return.

"Hell yeah, you did. You showed those hell worshipping motherfuckers!"

"Shut up!"

He screams aloud.

Link gives him a questioning look.

Abruptly the man rushes at him, he raises his right fist and throws a punch at him. Link doge's the attack and swipes at his thigh. The armour there appears to be softer, and his sword slightly pieces it causing the man to gasp in pain. Again the man throws another punch at him, but again Link is able to dodge it and slashes at his helmet. The sword hits the visor of the helmet and causes it to crack. Shocked the man kicks Link in the stomach, the heavy armour causing Link to hear a crack in his chest followed by sharp pain.

Link falls to his knees holding his chest, and gasps for air. They both hear inhuman shrieks in the distance. The man looks away from him, toward the beams from the sky. He rushes off through the ruins towards them. Link undoes one of his leather pockets, to take out a small thankfully undamaged bottle of red potion. In one group he empties it, and instantly feels the sharp pain in his chest fade. He gets up and chases after the man.

Gun! Gun! I need a fucking gun! All voices scream at him in his head, as he storms through the twisted ruins towards his salvation. Frantically he is looking around for any sign of human footprints, hinting at any sign of gear or weaponry. Who was that fucking kid anyway?! Screw him, he's got to get out of here. He must return to the world, and destroy any creatures that have come through that opening. He didn't think they would already have enough power to open gateways to the otherworld. Well as long as they remain small he can contain them... Then he sees it, a true beauty to his left lies a dead soldier of his world. The word UAC written on his shoulder pad with an automatic HAR (heavy assault rifle) in his lap. He frees the gun of the dead soldier's grip, wipes away the blood and checks the ammo in the box mag. He's in luck, its only half spent. He pulls the charger, to eject the spent case and allow the bold to load a fresh round. At the corner of his eye, he sees movement, not the kid but a demon pops around the corner of a ruined building. He fires two well-placed rounds, that piece the skull of the monster and causes it to fall over lifelessly. He hears more roars and screeches. He rushes forward back towards the beams in the sky.

Link cuts down his third monster alike to the ones who he fought in his dream? Or was it real? It didn't matter, there is no time. Blood spews onto him from its open chest, and it falls over. Instantly another jumps up behind him and swipes its claws at his back. Link feels it's claws pierce his tunic, and slice into his flesh. He spins around with his sword swinging at its head. In one swift move, he decapitates it. He feels a strong heat at his back, he turns in time to see a fireball race towards him. He holds up his shield, which on impact disintegrates instantly burning his arm in the process. Link yells out in pain holding his smoking arm.

He looks up and sees a monstrosity larger than the rest. It has hoofs for feet, massive horns and a frightening howl. Around it are what must be nearly a hundred smaller monstrosities that rush towards him.

Link sees their numbers.

"By the courage of Farore!"

He swears and runs as fast as he can. Another fireball comes up behind him, but he manages to dodge it. He runs through the ancient looking ruins, hearing the wet barefoot steps of the monsters. Getting closer, and closer until abruptly they stop. Link looks over his shoulder, to find no one chasing him. In fact, it is as if the creatures suddenly just disappeared.

"Link? Link? Is that you?"

Link frantically looks around for the source of the voice.

"Zelda?!"

He shouts.

"Link... Link, help me.."

He hears Zelda's voice from within a twisted looking temple. He rushes inside.

"Zelda?! Where are you?!"

He shouts.

"Link... Save me Link."

The voice changes. It grows more demonic in tone and is followed by a taunting laugh that echoes through the temples hall and seems to piece into Links head. Link holds his head in his hands and shouts.

"Stop it! No! Enough!"

But the laugh continues, and in the corner Link can hear whispers followed by a bright orange flash of light. Something heavy causes to earth to vibrate slightly, as it falls onto the ground. Link turns around, and before him stands a tall, pale, muscular creature its face looking like it's in a state of melting. With a set of extremely strong jaws, filled with humanoid but sharp teeth, it looks down at Link. It screams in an inhuman deep pitch and swipes it's clawed hand forward to pick up Link. Remembering his dream, he rolls aside underneath the creature and rushes back out the gate of the temple. The earth vibrates beneath his feet as the creature follows.

The man steps onto the circular platform, where the beam emerges from the middle reaching to the sky. As He does he is walking over the bodies of demons. All around him are demons their intention to stop him from leaving their world at all cost. He fires, downing one after the other. He grabs those who come too close to him and breaks their spine. He smashes them into the demonic creatures Infront of him, to create a path to the platform. One demon attacks him, it's glowing in a red light.

As he snaps its neck, the red energy light seems to pass over to him. Slowly he starts glowing in the light himself. The corners of his vision turn red, and he feels an incredible surge of power and rage... Pure rage.

He throws his weapon aside, he puts his fist up grabs the nearest demon. Pulls off its right arm, and smashes it into another's skull. He kicks the armless demon into its chest, its ribcage breaking causing some of its bones to protrude out of its back.

It slams into another one of its kind causing them both to fall over. Screeching enraged the creatures surrounding him, charge one after the other. He slays tearing them limb from limb. Some he crushes with bits of themselves. He keeps killing. Until he, at last, is choking out the life of the last demon. Uselessly flailing the stumps that used to be its arms, until he feels the life leave its body and the creature goes limb. He throws the demon aside upon the heap of mutilated remains of the demons he slew.

The red in his eyes fade, and the added strength leaves him. Tired he picks up his rifle checking its ammo in the process he's got less than twenty rounds left.

He looks around one last time, in a faint curiosity if the kid made it. But he sees nothing but the haunted ruins of hell. Just as he is about to step into the beam, he feels the earth vibrate beneath his feet. Suddenly the kid jumps to the platform but is immediately picked up by a creature even he hasn't seen before. Standing at least three meters tall, the demon slowly opens its maw ready to devour the kid. But then something entirely unexpected happens, a golden light flashes on the kids right hand. The kid and his sword begin to glow in a golden light. Seeming to have gained renewed strength the kid raises his sword, and in a fierce battle cry slices the entire demon in half. As the golden light seems to extend his swords reach and power. The demons remains, slump to the ground. The kid falls back onto the platform, with no apparent damage or effort. He slowly turns towards him, still glowing with the mark of the Triforce on his right hand like the girl. Wait. No! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! There can't be another!

"FUUUCK!!"

He screams, as he quickly brings his weapon to arms with the intention to put a quick end to him. But as he fires, he hears a shrill shriek of rage. The red energy beam appears again before the kid blocking his shot.

"I'm not going to let you have it! I won't let you win!!!"

He screams as he unleashes a fury of bullets at the beam emptying his weapon in the process. But, like before it swipes at him with its arms. Ignoring his volley, which causes him to fly across away from the platform into the ruins. He smashes into a wall, his damage indicator makes a high-pitched beeping sound to intricate critical damage. He falls into a well where his vision fades and he loses consciousness.

The beam slowly picks up Link with its hands, who seems unable to move. It carefully examines his right hand, with the mark of the Triforce on it. It slowly inserts one of its hands into it. Link screams in absolute agony, as he can feel his life force being sucked out. He pales. He grows thinner, and thiner until he is just a skeleton with skin. Which is when his vision abruptly fades into a black void.


	6. Chapter Six: Hell Fire

A new day dawns in the land of Hyrule, and across the vast fields rides a man with great haste.

Talon races through Hyrule fields with a lifeless body on his horse. He heads towards Eldin's spring at kakariko village. He passes through the small canyon that shelters kakariko village and stops by the edge of the spring just outside the village. He carefully takes the body from his horse.

Carrying the body, he kneels into the water and gently lets the body down into the shallow water so her head floats above it. He steps away from the body and pleads before the spring.

"Oh, great spirit, who watches over these lands hear my plea."

Talon stops looks around to see for any sign of a response, but sees nothing the water remains calm.

"I have before you our cherished princess who watches over us common folk I ask thee to return her to us."

Again there is no sign of any response from the spring. Talon is just about to lose hope when suddenly a bright light emerges from the water of the spring.

Out of that light, a pair of massive wings spread, followed by a hawk-like body with the face alike to an owl.

The creature shines so brightly Talon has to shield his eyes from the light with his hand. In an ancient echoing voice the creature speaks.

"Brave keeper of horses, what is thy plead?"

Talon speaks up still shielding his eyes.

"Oh great spirit, I ask that you return the royal Princess of Hyrule to the land of the living."

The spirit looks down at Zelda's lifeless body.

"It is with great sorrow, I look upon the champion of Nayru deceased. But brave one I fear that I alone hold insufficient power to return thy princess to this realm."

The spirit looks past towards the land of Hyrule.

"But yet, I sense great evil approaches. One that aims to set us all ablaze, and without even the champion of courage I fear for this land."

Talon looks at the spirit questioningly.

"Champion of courage?"

The spirit looks back at Tallon.

"It is he who is the reincarnation of the heroes spirit and champion of courage. You call him Link."

Talon grimaces.

The spirit continues.

"I fear he has passed out of reach of this world and will not return."

The spirit looks up to the sky, spreading its wings.

"Fellow spirits and guardians of light, hear my plea. Grant me the power to restore the wilder of wisdom and return her spirit to this land! To guard it against the new darkness that threatens our world."

Four more sources of light appear around the spirit, and they start to spin around it.

Slowly the spirit Infront of Talon changes back into a round shaped source of light and begins to spin in union with the others. They spin faster and faster until Talon is blinded by a sudden flash.

As the light fades, Talon sees a large crystal clear teardrop floating before him.

"Oh brave one, accept this tear of the goddess Nayru herself as a sign of our esteem for the wielders deeds for the lands we serve to guard."

Talon is completely speechless. A moment passes, and the tear drop's onto Zelda. Colour begins to return to her pale body along with signs of life.

Zelda slowly opens her eyes. Her vision is blurry but finds she is floating in the water of a spring. Slowly she sits up. A bright light blinds her, but as her vision clears the light fades. She looks around and finds not too far from her a middle-aged man standing there. He has a great expression of relief set on his face.

He gasps in embarrassment at the lack of his manners, and he quickly bows.

"You-Your highness."

Zelda smiles.

"Please, there is no need for that."

Zelda struggles to get back up, and Talon rushes over to give her support.

"Easy your highness."

Dizzy Zelda looks around.

"What happened? Where are we?"

She recognises some of the mountains surrounding her.

"Is this... Kakariko village?"

Talon nods.

"Yes your highness, My name is Talon I'm a farmer from the Farron woods. I have brought you here before the sacred spring. And it appears the great spirit has resurrected you."

Zelda looks at him puzzled.

"Resurrected? What do yu-."

But then it returns to her. She was attacked, the castle, her guards, the man who-. She looks down her dress, noticing the blood stain on her stomach.

"Was I- did I?"

With a serious expression, Talon nodes.

"Your Highness, I've found you ... Dead in your chambers as I was chasing after Link."

Zelda is surprised to hear this.

"You were chasing after Link?"

Talon nods.

"Yes your highness, I lend him one of my horses. He was on his way to your castle. We were here in kakariko village investigating a rising smoke cloud when we heard echoes of destruction from castle town. Then with such a haste, unlike anything I've ever seen, he made his way to the castle."

Zelda slowly looks over past him towards the village in the distance.

"You were investigating-"

As she sees the ruined houses and burned corpses of kakariko village. She gasps in shock.

"What happened?!"

Talon grimaces, as he looks back at the ruins.

"We don't know your highness, but this is how we found it as we arrived. Link took it heavy to heart, he had dear friends here he told me."

Zelda feels a deep emotional pain resurface in her heart.

"A pain I am all too familiar with. My heart goes out to him."

Talon signs heavy heartedly.

"Well, regrettably It seems according to the spirit, that even he isn't alive anymore."

An expression of shock and urgency sets upon Zelda's face, with a strong hint of sadness.

"What-"

It is then, the world around them suddenly seems to fade into an unnatural pitch black. Zelda can't see her own hands, panicked she calls out.

"Talon? Can you hear me?"

"I'm here your highness!"

He yells out a little further from where he stood a moment ago.

Zelda looks around puzzled unable to see anything.

"What is-"

But then they hear whispers all around then. The voices are originating from both men and women of all ages. They speak in a language, unlike anything Zelda has heard before.

"Who is there?"

She calls out.

Just then the whispers stop.

Both Talon and Zelda stand frozen in place, waiting in complete darkness. Zelda hears distorted moaning, she feels something soft and wet touch her leg under her dress.

She nearly screams, and frantically backs away from it. All around her she hears the noise of something wet and pulsing as if alive move around her.

"Are you alright your highness?"

She hears Talon call out.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. What about you?"

There is a moment of silence.

"I-I don't know, I can hear something moving around me."

Zelda cautiously listens to the sounds, trying to figure out how close it is to her still.

"Yes, I can hear it too."

A moment passes, then she calls out.

"Do you have a lantern?"

Talon responds.

"Yes your highness, on my horse in the right leather pouch."

Talon whistles, which is followed by the sound of galloping hoofs and the neigh of his horse.

Zelda can hear Talon pet his horse.

"Easy now, easy..."

He finds the Puch. Undoes the strap and after some fumbling around the pouch, he pulls something out.

"There you are!"

The wet sounds stop, as Talon fumbles around the Puch some more and finds a lighter.

After a few sparks, a steady light illuminates Talons face. Carefully he lights the candle in his lantern and closes it. With his lantern now lid, they both see the glittering reflection of red eyes. There are hundreds of them all around them in the darkness, staring at them. Zelda gasps, Talon nearly drops the lantern out of shock.

"Sweet Hylia!"

He yells out.

A menacing laugh echoes through the land and the whispers return.

Zelda and Talon stand back to back, as the eyes move in around. Circling them.

It is then the ground begins to shake to a steady beat thun-thunt, thun-thunt.

Zelda hears the ground give way and moving masses of flesh appear to emerge from it. They fall to the ground and slowly spread like some sort of growth.

Zelda just manages to stop herself from throwing up, at the sight and the disgusting rotten smell of the flesh.

She hears Talon gagging and vomit.

The cry of a baby echoes around them, and the ground below them starts to illuminate in a weak red light.

In the distance, Zelda can make out an orange light. The whispers stop.

The light appears to be in the shape of some sort of expanding circle, originating from the castle spreading over the ground.

While it gets closer, it dramatically grows in size.

Zelda can see that the origin of the light, appear to be some sort of massive writings on the ground that rush over the land towards them.

Zelda can hear screaming accompany it as it gets closer.

The screaming gets louder and louder, until both she and Talon cover their ears, as the writing rushes past them. The screams fade, and looking around she notices the eyes have disappeared.

The world grows unnaturally silent, not even the slight whistle of wind can be heard anymore. Strange glowing markings and symbols appear in the sky. There is a sudden red flash of light in the sky above Hyrule Castle. The marks disappear and a red swirl starts forming in the sky. Through its middle, a bright orange energy beam starts descending from the heavens into Hyrule Castle itself.

As it hits the castle, a deafening thud echoes through the land and the ground shakes violently.

The sky starts to turn red, illuminating the land of Hyrule in a red light.

The unnatural darkness disappears.

In the distance from the castle, Zelda makes out what looks like a shockwave rushing towards them.

The earth trembles, more and more until the shock wave washes over the spring into Zelda and Talon. Zelda bearly manages to stay on her feet, as a strong squall hits them.

As it hits them, strange electrical bolts engulf Talon which appears to cause him intense pain.

Once the shockwave passes, the world grows absolutely silent. Zelda cleans the dirt and dust on her. She rubs her eyes to see clearly again and sees Talon hunched over his back turned to her holding his stomach.

Talon turns. His face as pale as the moon, and his eyes turned yellow with an expression of agony set on his face.

"Are you alrig-."

But Zelda cuts off, as Talon uncontrollably throws up blood.

Zelda gasps, next he screams as his skin appears to slowly melt from his face. His bones start to mutate under his skin, and massive hunched back starts to form on his back. he grows twice in size, the nails in his fingers start to disappear. Sharp bones start piercing through the skin of his fingertips, replacing his nails with bone in the shape of claws. His screaming turns into a deeper inhuman pitch, as his eyes pop out of their sockets. Talons teeth fall out, and instead sharp rows of bone pierce through his gum replacing his teeth.

He stops mutating and falls over moaning in a deep pitch appearing to be in constant pain.

Zelda, her eyes fixed on whatever Talon just turned into slowly starts to back away from it. As she is just about to be far enough away to dare run, she hears the wet crunching sound of bone moving underneath skin. She hears a sharp crack, the creature yelps and falls over.

Zelda was just about to make a break for it when she hears it rise back to its feet sniffing. Zelda's heart nearly stops, as it lets out a deep hungrily growl. It slowly turns its head to Zelda.

Zelda freezes feeling paralysed by her own fear as it stares at her. The eyeless creature that used to be a farmer, gets down on all fours. It's frontal arms having grown significantly in muscularity, to hold its large hunchback and big head. Saliva begins flowing from its maw dripping to the ground.

It snarls opening its mouth to reveal its powerful rows of sharp bone where its teeth would be. Zelda gets a hold of herself and runs as fast as she can. She hears the creature roars and chases after her.

Zelda rushes inside one of the still standing houses of kakariko village. She closes the door, finds a nearby cabin she pushes it over to block it.

She hears a loud crash, she backs away from the door as the whole house shakes violently from the impact. Desperately, she looks around for any sort of weapon. But all she sees is a small ravaged kitchen and a messy bedroll. The metal door begins to bend, as the creature smashes its head against it again and again. Causing the whole house to shake in the process.

Until a horse neigh echoes outside, no doubt looking for Talon. The creature stops, Zelda hears it snarl and chaise after the noise. Zelda hears the horse neigh in fear followed by a quick fading galloping pace, with the heavy thuds of the creature in pursue.

Zelda waists no time she opens the deformed door with struggle, and quickly looks around outside, making sure she is clear. The creature seems to have left kakariko village.

She rushes through the ruins of kakariko village and starts to climb one of the surrounding mountains of the village. As she reached the top, she can see past the small canyon surrounding kakariko village and has a clear view of nearly all of the Hyrule fields. She can see the beam emerging from where the castle once stood, reaching all the to the heavens.

All of Hyrule seems illuminated by the red light of the sky. She makes out many large fires in villages and homes around Hyrule. Screams and inhuman roars echo throughout the land.

She shakes her head in disbelief, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up from this nightmare. But the same scene of hell greets her as she opens her eyes again. In the distance to a village, she makes out multiple small shapes being chaises by what must be creatures like the one Talon turned into.

"What is happening?"

She mutters to herself.

"This can't be real. It can't be real!"

But then she remembers the legend of the king of evil. She remembers reading he would change the world to his own design with the help of the Triforce. But it can't be, it can't be. Ganon is dead...

But yet she doesn't remember reading in any legend about beasts alike to what that poor farmer turned into. What is going on?

She hears a scream echo from the outskirts of Kakariko village behind her. She feels a motivation stir up within her. She puts her thoughts aside and decides to investigate and help if possible after all... She is their princess, and they are her people...

She enters the outer woods of Kakariko village, where she believes the scream came from. Through the trees and vegetation, she makes out what looks like a small farmhouse with the lights on. Steadily but carefully, she makes her way through the vegetation to the fence surrounding the home.

She finds a shovel stuck in the ground, beside a heap of digged earth. She pulls it out of the ground, just as the entrance door of the house swings open. A middle-aged woman storms out, crying with slashes and serious looking wounds all over her. She is followed by a pale, tall creature of humanoid looking origin, but now with its face completely deformed sharp pointy teeth growing seeming everywhere around its wormlike mouth. The five fingers it must have once had, have joined into three long clawed fingers covered in blood.

The woman stumbles falls over onto the ground and turns around pleading to the creature slowly walking towards her.

"Martin! Martin! I beg you, stop!"

But seeming unresponsive to her plead, the creature gets closer and closer. The woman sobs.

"...What happened to you? Why Don't you recognise me?.."

Then a child no older than six runs out if the house screaming frantically.

"Mom?! Mom!!"

The woman faints, and the creature spins around to the child. Screeching it runs at him. The boy puts up his hands, in an attempt to protect himself as the creature spreads its claws ready to tear the child to shreds.

"Papa no!! Please!!"

Just then the creature is jerked violently aside, as a shovel pierces its shoulder. It falls over twitching.

Completely ignoring the royal Princess who saved him, the child runs over to the still twitching creature screaming.

"PAPA!!PAPA!!!!"

The child clings to the twitching creature crying profusely. Zelda rushes over to the woman. She is pale and has lost a lot of blood from her deep wounds. Zelda searches her for a pulse but is unable to find one... She is dead.

She looks back over to the child, still holding onto the dying creature. She hears roaring in the near distance and goes to him. She takes the boys hand and forces his attention away from the creature to her.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you, but you must understand that thing... Isn't you're father anymore."

The boy still crying listens to her.

"Listen..."

Zelda points at the sky and they both hear the roaring getting closer.

"What is your name?"

Still sobbing the boy responds.

"Eric."

Zelda softens her grip.

"Listen, Eric, it isn't safe here. I know of a village that may have other people still alive there. I can take you there you'll be safer there."

Eric looks over to his mother, seeing she is dead also.

"Mama?! Mama!!"

The boy runs over to the body of his mother.

He holds her.

"Wake up!! Wake up!!"

The roars now are not far, and Zelda feels conflicted between her sorrow and understanding for the boy's loss. As well as the need to run from the coming creatures.

She mutters to herself.

"I'm sorry.."

And rushes over to pick up the boy, tearing him from his grip on his mother. Hanging over Zelda's shoulder, he reaches out towards his mother screaming in a high pitch.

"Mama!! Mama!!"

Which is when he sees a group of creatures like his father turned into, emerge from behind the house. The last he sees before they enter the woods, is his mother begin torn apart by the creatures.

"NOOOOOOOO...!!!"

As they pass through the woods Zelda sees many more empty houses, with signs of struggle and blood. But no survivors of even body's.

The day dawns until at last Zelda finds the small gravel road to Ordon village. They follow the road for another hour, and as the red sunlight begins to fade, they at last reach the walls of Ordon village.

"Survivors!! There are survivors! Open the gates!"

The gate swings open, revealing the cozy village itself. As they enter they see a few makeshift guards posted along the wall. A middle-aged man his scars and posture speak of combat experience greets them.

"You're highness!!"

He bows.

"You're alive! We feared you dead!"

Zelda avoids eye contact for a moment, looking over the seemingly deserted village.

"Well, in a sense, I guess I was..."

Slightly confused he shakes his head.

"Oh, oh, no matter come! Come! You must be exhausted! Well, prepare a bed for you. You can tell us what happened tomorrow."

He looks over her shoulder, noticing a sleeping child she is carrying on her back.

"Who is this?"

Zelda explains.

"His name is Eric he... He, he lost his parent... please, can you provide a bed for him as well?"

Sighing with grief he nods.

"Of course, boy his age shouldn't have to experience such things..."

Zelda gently gives him the boy, who he carefully carries in his arms. An elderly lady comes over to Zelda from a house nearby, and gestures for her to follow her.

"Come, your highness, I've got a spare bed you can use to rest tonight."

Zelda follows the lady into her house, looking over her shoulder one last time before entering to see the man take the boy into another home.

The woman's house is cosily small with a fireplace in the middle of the living room she gestures towards a door to the right.

"This is the extra bedroom you can use for tonight."

She opens the door for her, and Zelda enters.

"Please feel free to rest, we can speak in the morning."

With that, the lady closes the door. As she stands there alone in the room, Zelda's eyes begin to water. She starts sobbing uncontrollably. It is simply just too much, she feels a sudden exhaustion wash over her body, that she must have suppressed this whole time. She wipes her tears. Manages to remove her shoes and some clothing. Before she collapses onto the bed completely exhausted. She falls into a deep asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven: Doomed

He throws aside his broken armour into a pit of lava, It sizzles as it disintegrates into the magma. Leaning against a stone wall in an enclosed tomb, looks himself overseeing the countless scars on his whole upper body that bring back painful memories. That kid... That stupid kid... If only he'd known, he'd have smoked him like he did that princess...

But what use is it to dwell on it now? That kid fucked them. He fucked them all, as soon as he followed him here. He pushes one of the many functions on his belt and a bottle of water materialises Infront of him.

He takes a big gulp of water satisfying his thirst. He looks at the bottle still half full with disappointment. "Screw water... " He mutters to himself as he throws it into the lava pit.

He starts seeing dead faces again, and turns a knob on his belt. He presses the speaker option. A robotic voice from his belt announces.

"Ale-, pincer vodka."

He grins and selects the Materialization bottom. Even before it fully materialises he gulps the whole bottle down. His mind becomes fuzzy and he starts to feel drowsy.

As he sits there drunk his memories start to haunt him in full swing. He begins seeing scene after scene, of friends and families tearing each other apart as the shockwave passes over his home. He sees comrades beg for mercy and crying out for their mom's, as their being torn limb from limb. He sees the face of that princess, that stare she gave him as the life left her face.

A sting of guilt upsets his stomach, he gags bends over to his side and throws up.

He throws aside the bottle with a grunt, and mutters to himself.

"Fuck the kid, fuck the princess. Fuck it all..."

Why should he help them? He's already seen what follows once the gates are open. He doesn't want to watch it again. He falls over to his side and passes out.

He dreams he is back on earth, back in his shitty little shed of a home. Around him is the beautiful wide farm fields he remembers from his childhood. His father sits on his chair on the balcony with his double-barreled on his lab as he always has.

I look at my dad

"Wah yer waitin' for boy? Come grab yours. We got rabbit's to kill."

I'm a child again with my pop shooting down the rabbit's who are eating our crops.

"Good shootin'! Your grandpa would be proud!"

I look at my dad proudly. But I feel a sting of sadness.

"Dad, why is mom always away for the entire week?"

My dad looks at me resent in his eyes.

"I told you already, she's doin revolutionary work over in the city. She and the UAC are going to solve humanity's biggest problems."

I sob.

"I- I just which I could see her more often. I miss her."

My father hugs me.

"I know son.. so do I, I miss her flesh."

Startled I look back at my dad only to see a hideous creature where he was just a moment ago. It speaks with a demonic voice.

"Oh, whats wrong? Spending time with me not good enough for you?! You little shit?!"

It takes a wild shot at me with my dads shotgun, it misses but some of the pellets still get me in the shoulder. I am jerked off the ground by the impact.

I clench onto my bleeding shoulder feeling a sharp pain.

I'm an adult again and I aim my own shotgun at the creature. Only I see my dad where it just was.

"Son... Son... Put down the gun.."

He gives me pleading eyes while stretching his hands out as if to calm me down.

"You fucking shot me!!"

I scream at him.

He looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

I'm fully enraged.

"My arm! My arm! Look at my-"

But I see nothing there anymore no blood nothing. I look back and see I'm no longer in the fields but a tunnel made of pulsing flesh. It feels wet, the flesh moves and groans as if alive. I run through it panicked. My feet nearly sink into the flesh with each step.

A taunting laugh echoes behind me laughing at me. My feet get stuck and I begin sinking into the flesh. The laugh turns crazed and maniacal as I desperately try to cling onto anything to save me. But my hand keeps slipping off the wet flesh surrounding me... chocking me...

He snaps awake to find a cursed soul attempt to choke him. The resurrected undead stares at him with unblinking emotionless red eyes.

He smashes the undead across the jaw, causing its head to spin one hundred eighty degrees. Snapping its own neck in the process. It lets go of him, its head hanging over its side. Confused it tries to stand its head back upright, but the head keeps flopping over.

"Oh, I can help you with that."

He grabs the doomed one by its head, and impales it on the iron bar from the remains of that once must have been a twisted fence. With Its head fully impaled it struggles frantically to get free making gurgling sounds in the process.

"Still not dead?"

He grabs a pitch black brick from the ground, and smashes its skull into pieces. The body of the creature falls over lifeless.

He kicks its body into the lava. The smell of burning flesh hits his nostrils.

He ponders over the dream, it's been a long time since he dreamt of his dad. For good reason...

He looks around, the enclosed tomb appears to have opened up.

Outside he can make out the endless landscape of fire and stone from hell... Or whatever this place is...

Reluctantly he leaves the tomb to look around for anything useful like armour or weaponry. But he finds nothing. He keeps stumbling feeling hung over, occasionally nearly falling into a pull of blood. He at last makes out ruins of trembles. Searching them, he finds among a pile of bones a battered armour vest.

He adjusts its straps to fit himself, and puts it on. It must be his lucky day, because besides that he also finds a pistol. He checks its clip it's just about half empty. Okay, maybe not so lucky.

He searches the pile, and his own vest for clips but is unable to find any. He keeps searching the ruins, but is unable to find anything else but human remains. He signs and looks the ruins over. Ever since that thing opened up the second gate, hell has truly been depleted of any life.

He's since been looking for a way out. But all gates seem to have disappeared, and now he is stuck here.

What was it all for? He asks himself, in the end, they always seem to win... He looks down at the pistol in his hand... What use is half a clip?...

"Over Here..."

He spins around startled by the whisper. It seems to be coming from a ruined temple.

Carefully, he entered the temple.

He finds human corpses hung on the walls. The ground is littered with flesh, excrement and hellish symbols on the ground. A few floating candles light the otherwise dark room of the temple.

He covers his nostrils, the stench of the room too intense to take otherwise.

"Over Here..."

The whisper seems to come from the walls of the temple themselves. Putting his ear to the wall, he hears morning and pleads. The voices of the damned.

Abruptly, he feels himself being lifted off the ground floating in mid-air. Being held in place by some invisible power Unable to move, he watches as metal bars assemble around him to form a cage. Below him, bricks begin to fall into a forming pitch black pit in the ground.

A chain descents from the ceiling of the tremble, attaching itself to the cell. There is a brief pause.

Then with alarming speed, the cage storms into the pit. All around him are blurs of glowing marks and signs his ears are deafened by an unnaturally high scream of a woman.

The cage stops. Below him is a pit of lava. He hears screams all around him he looks, around seeing multiple other cages with other people inside them. One after the other they scream as their cage descends into the lava. The people burst into flames screaming as they are burned alive. They desperately try to escape the cell but are disintegrated into the pitch black remains of a skeleton.

"Fuck..."

He stammers. Then it's his turn, slowly but steadily his cell starts descending. Frantically he tries to bend the iron bars of the cage but they prove too strong.

Then it hits him. The gun! He draws the pistol from its holster in his vest. He searches the cage.

At first, he finds nothing but then notices a strange bent piece of iron. It looks like it's meant to hold parts of the cage together. He finds three in total one at the top, midsection and the bottom. Feeling the heat of the lava below him increasingly getting hotter, he aims and fires at all three of them.

Part of the cage violently swings open, causing it to shift in balance and tilt forward.

He nearly falls out, but just manages to hold on to the part of the cage that swung open. As he dangles there his legs catch on fire, screaming in pain, he throws the pistol aside he still held. Now with both hands, he grabs onto the cell frantically climbing to the top. Patting he puts put out the fire on his legs.

He yells in relief but he notices a loss of feeling in his legs, and struggles to balance himself as he stands up.

The continues descend of the cell abruptly halts. Balancing himself by holding onto the Cain, he looks up to find he can't see the top.

The chain seems to fade into the darkness of the pit.

Swiftly grabbing onto the chain, he prepares himself to climb it.

-crack-

Suddenly the cell is released from the chain, falling into the lava, nearly taking him with it. but holding onto the chain he manages to cheat death.

An uneasily laugh, busts out from within him at the sight of the cell disintegrating in the lava.

Now that he has a brief moment of peace, his legs start giving him hell, feeling like their still on fire. He grinds his teeth.

Suppressing the pain he starts climbing the chain. Grinning to himself.

"Try harder next time..."

The comment returns a spark of confidence to him. It also helps suppress the screams still ringing in his ears of the people whom he saw burned alive.

His progress is steady, but slow and after nearly two hours of steady climbing, he really feels at the end of his fatigue. He's Panting with each pull, the sweat running into his eyes, causing them to burn. He stops to take a rest. His heart pounding away in his chest.

Unable to see anything, he wonders if he is even remotely close to reaching the top... Just about to resume his climb, he felt a vibration in the chain.

The chain begins to rise, faster and faster. Unable to fathom what is happening, he rejoices as the light of the red sky shines on him.

At last, he reaches the top where the chain stops. He feels overwhelmed with joy. Bursting out laughing, he starts swinging the chain to gain the momentum needed to jump out of the pit.

A menacing chuckle echoes through the temple...

No.

The chuckle turns into laughter, the chain snaps. And falls back into the pit taking him with it., Menacing laughter follows him.

He screams falling back into darkness. Still clung to the chain that falls with him, the chain appears to get stuck somewhere in the darkness.

The sudden violent jerk nearly pulls his arms out of their sockets. He loses his grip.

With the speed of his fall softened, a red light slowly illuminates him from the bottom.

His eardrums go deaf as he hits the surface of a liquid and loses consciousness.

He wakes to a metallic taste and a sharp pain in his shoulder. He feels himself floating in some form of liquid.

He opens his eyes, all he can see is red as well what appears to be organs, fleshy remains and bone floating around him. His lungs feel compressed, he gasps but instead of air a liquid fills his lungs. He can't breathe.

Frantically he pushes the remains surrounding him aside as he swims through the liquid to the top.

As he breaks through to the surface he gasps refilling his lungs with air. He looks around he appears to have fallen into a pool of blood and human remains. His nose clears and the intense stench of rotten flesh hits. He swims out of the pool crawling over appearingly chewed on humanoid bits and pieces.

As he pulls himself over the pieces his hands and feet grip onto wet mud.

Desperately he crawls through the mud away from the slaughter scene. He stops a few metres away from it and sits up to examine what is causing him the ongoing sharp pain in his shoulder he finds the end of a human rib stick out through his shoulder.

He grins his teeth at the pain. Carefully he grabs his with both hands feeling a sharp sting in his shoulder. He takes deep breaths preparing himself to pull it out.

He pants and groans the pain being unbearable as he steadily pulls the rib further and further out. He screams and in one final heave pulls the rib out. He checks his belt to find its mechanical functions completely smashed. Enraged he throws the rib into the darkness surrounding the pool.

He hears it impact on something soft something roars in pain that is followed by fast retreating footsteps.

Startled he jumps to his feet scanning the darkness. While he can see nothing he can hear multiple things moving around him, in the shadows on the mud. All around him he hears a repeating howl.

Out of the corner of his, a pair of eyes orange in colour appear, and stare directly at him. As He fixed his attention on them, he notices them getting closer and closer. Until out of the shadows emerges, a pink demonic looking, powerfully build creature. Its chest housing it's massive face that stretches over its whole upper body. It snarls and in an instant, races forward towards him snapping its maw wide open. With drool flowing from its as it does.

Frantically he looks around for a weapon, but all he sees in the dim red light is mud and torn flesh. His heart pounding in his chest, he retreats back towards the pool of gore. The creature smiles, it accelerates its pace at the sight of its preys helplessness.

With the creature nearly on top of him, he finds a mauled torso and out of sheer desperation picks it up. With brute force, he smashes it with its ribs facing forward into the monster's eyes.

Yellow liquid flows from its pierced sockets as the ribs dig into them.

The pink demon roars enraged at the loss of its sight. Uselessly, it snaps its jaws at where it saw its prey a moment ago. But all it tastes is air.

It roars enraged at its unsatisfied hunger and charges forward, sinking right into the pool of gore.

Breathing deeply he watches the bubbles from the pool die down and disappear. He lets out a deep breath relaxing his muscles but winces at a stabbing pain in his shoulder. He looks at his wound, he's bleeding nut as badly as he feared but he needs to find a way to seal it.

But jumps at the shaking of the mud beneath his feet, and the sound of something descending into it somewhere in the darkness.

All around him in the darkness erupt enraged hisses, roars and snarls. Multiple red lights appear in the darkness highlighting hands of creatures all around him. In an instant, the lights race through the darkness towards him. Highlighting multiple other creatures like the pink demon watching him in the dark, until the lights reveal themselves as fireballs.

By reflex, he goes prone letting himself fall into the ground of mud and flesh. His hair stands up as the heat of the fireballs sail past him back into the dark

The creature's roar enraged and more lights appear. He gets back up and moves around in an attempt to throw off their aim. It works, several of the fireballs miss widely, and seem to hit something else in the darkness instead. The impact of those fireballs, are met with painful screeching followed by fierce roaring.

The shadows come to life, with frantic movement in the mud, mauling sounds and the tearing of flesh. It is followed by more roars of pain and rage as the creatures seem to have turned on each other.

He smiles to himself. Now there's something to remember...

Some fireballs still sail towards him, but their speed is just slow enough for him to duck out of the way. Patiently he listens to the sounds of fierce fighting all around him. They grow more and more intense, until slowly they start to quiet down.

He looks around the piles of mauled human remains, finds another torso and manages to tear off a rib. Carefully, he scans the darkness surrounding the pool for any sign of movement, which is when he hears the rushing plunges of heavy footsteps in the mud behind him.

He spins around just in time, to see a pink demon rushing towards him. Half of its left upper body is missing, exposing bone and flesh with bite and scratch marks all over them. Seemingly unaffected by its missing limbs, it charges forward opening the part of its maw that is still intact. As it rushes at him, he moves around to its left dodging its attack. He impales the rib into its one remaining eye in the process.

The creature frantically shakes and turns roaring enraged at its loss of eyesight, trying to find its prey again.

It feels hands rip into its wound, and start tearing out its insides. It shakes itself, feeling the hands slip out but also hears a crack of bone from within itself. Unable to feel pain, it feels its upper body uselessly fall over into the mud. It can't move its legs, and feels the hands tear into itself again, ripping it apart from within. It keeps struggling, until it hears a wet snap from within itself, and dies leaving the useless body to find another.

Suddenly a red light pierces through the opening gaps of descending walls. The darkness that surrounded the pool slowly fades, revealing seemingly endless mauled remains of the pink demons and some corpses different to the others.

They are of a dark brown colour, with spikes protruding out of their skin in multiple places. But what exactly they looked like, is impossible to make out from the mangled bits and pieces that remain.

The walls finish descending, and he is greeted by a strange landscape. He appears to be far underground in an enormous subterranean world or massive cavern. He sees multiple mirroring mountains, that appear to serve as a sort of pillar that keeps the surface from collapsing stretching all the way towards the horizon. Lava flows through the mountains, and twisted looking architecturals spread all over the world. The lava appears to be the only source of light, it illuminates the mountains and architecture from the bottom up in a red light. It also makes it impossible to see the ceiling of the world. Staring slightly in awe of this world's twisted beauty, he notices another source of light. Far in the distance, he sees an electrical beam piercing into the ceiling from the ground.

A portal! It's a portal! He is bearly able to contain his joy, he laughs aloud. As he laughs his shoulder reminds him of the pain he is in. Tearing off another rib from a torso, he makes his way towards the light and twisted architecture...


End file.
